This invention relates to a hearing aid which has a circuit board serving as a carrier for conductor strips as well as for electric and mechanical structural elements and stages.
German Utility Patent Model (Gebrauchsmuster) No. 7,225,080 discloses a portable hearing aid of the above-outlined type. The configuration and dimensions of the circuit board are selected in such a manner that the circuit board is adapted for use in only one particular hearing aid type with a predetermined acoustic amplification and predetermined possibilities of regulation (for example, peak clipping and tone control).